


The Fall Festival

by Clueingforlooks221B



Series: WOY-tober Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Autumn, Carnival Games, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background death glare, fall festival, hayrides, mentioned Lord Dominator, mentioned Sylvia, tumblesquid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueingforlooks221B/pseuds/Clueingforlooks221B
Summary: Based on the WOY-tober challenge by @dontgetusedtoit on tumblr. 
Jeff and Wander attend a fall festival, and tooth-rotting fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing tumblesquid so I'm hoping that they're not OOC. But I tried, enjoy!

A sea of yellows, oranges, and reds flood the cement below. Each step of their shoes resounds crisp crushes into the chilly atmosphere.

Despite the dropping temperatures, Jeff remains clad in his purple sandals. Having worn them in snow before, the conditions are nothing to his hard feet. Through the years his lime green skin has seemed to grow thicker, and his toes no longer fret the impending icy climate.

The cotton cumulus clouds cast pink shadows, and are saturated in shades of lilac and mauve. Fragments of the darkening sapphire sky peek out and melt into the fresh tangerine horizon. Both Wander and Jeff have seen this scene many times in their never ending lives, and both are in mutual agreement that they will never not be in awe of it. No matter how many times they have seen it, or will see it again.

Children race past them, enjoying the last of the fall festivities before it turns dark. Their excited chirping and screeching has faded to peaceful background noise. Their hands are sticky in fried grease, faces painted in extravagant season friendly apparel, and tongues dyed from shaven ice. Some jump the last of their energy out on the many bouncy houses surrounding the white tents. Others by throwing balls, or bobbing for apples. Some are already pooped, sitting on large pumpkins digging their sneakers into the dusty ground or lying their heads down on wooden picnic tables. Next to them their parents chatting idly to other parents. That or their face is too busy buried in hotdogs or corn on the cob.

The breeze carries sugar in it, making tongues drool for the sweet foods being cooked, or in most cases fried, around them. Wander and Jeff caved to it immediately when they arrived, and basked in a meal earlier. Now the remains are held tightly in their arms. Wander has a bag of kettle corn, idly munching as he walks. The spicy apple cider still rests on Wander’s taste buds from earlier, but the sweet and salty kettle corn is slowly taking its place. He offers the bag to Jeff occasionally, who is indulging himself in pumpkin tea.

“Oh let’s go there!!” His arm that is wound around the top of Jeff’s arm tugs Jeff, and his shrill excited voice breaks through the comfortable silence. Jeff stagers a bit, tripping slightly over his feet, at the unexpected interruption. But he quickly recovers, knowing Tumbleweed’s antics like the back of his hand. He lets loose a barreling laugh that dances out of his diaphragm. His boysenberry pupils trace along Wander’s arm, leading to his stiff finger pointing to one of the games. It’s a darts game, and above the glum man behind the tent is a wooden shelf full of stuffed animals.

Wander pulls at Jeff as he continues to giggle. “Whoa man, take it easy. Okay, okay I’m going.” 

Jeff’s thankful he’s drank as much tea as he has, for if his cup had been filled any higher it would have spilled across the rim and scorched his fingers.

Once they arrive to the booth Wander’s grin is blinding, row of perfectly white teeth sparkling. Wander leans into Jeff more, bouncing on his toes with enthusiasm. With his other hand he throws his bag of kettle corn in his hat.

“Hi welcome to the game of darts,” His black pupils that are sunken down by his half lidded void eyes. His monotone voice drags on through the scripted line, “hit all the darts on the pumpkins and you win a prize. Three darts cost one ticket, five darts cost two tickets, and seven darts cost three tickets. Three darts get you a sticker, five a bouncy ball, and seven a stuffed animal. How many darts would you-“ Before he can finish Wander detaches his arm from Jeff. He slams his hands down on the table, shaking the booth as he whips his hat off and pulls out three tickets. The mans eyes widen for a split second, shock filtering in, before his lids fall back down. “Seven!!” The tickets skip on the table from the force of being thrown down.

The man sighs, reaching tortuously slow under the table as he gradually raises his hand to pass over all seven darts.

Neither of the two mind the leisurely service, of course.

Swiftly Wander picks up three darts in each of his hands, and with one toss all the darts meet their target. His tongue pops out in the corner of his mouth as he holds the last dart in his hand, eyes focusing intently on the last target. He tosses, and the dart sails. The air around it whirls and screams as it plunges right beside the target, missing it by mere millimeters.

“Aww,” Wander snaps his fingers, “Welp oh well come on Jeff I think I saw hayrides up ahead!”

“Wait a minute now!” Jeff’s hand shoots out, stopping Wander in mid-run. He fishes three tickets out of his dark blue pocket, and holds them down on the table with his one of his fingers. “Seven darts, please.”  

Wander lets out a long high-pitched squeal that makes the mans ears want to curl into themselves, akin to his ears he who would much rather be at home curled up in bed.

Once the man lies them all down they begin to glow magenta. Jeff’s diamond illuminates a white that sinks into the deep purple rays. Rapidly the darts float and then zoom to each of the targets. The man blinks, unfazed. “Which one do you want?” He waves his hands leisurely above himself, gesturing to the shelf of stuffed animals.

Jeff looks to Wander who squeals again, whipping out his hand to point at the large stuffed animal resembling a horse in the middle. The man sighs, passing the stuffed animal to Wander who early yanks it. It’s half the size of him. He hugs the fluffy emerald animal to his chest, staring into all three of its olive plastic eyes.

Abruptly he sets the animal on the wooden booth, wrapping Jeff in a large hug. “Thank you Jeff! I’m gonna name her Syl Jr.!” Jeff chuckles and embraces him back, pulling him further into his chest.

As they walk away from the booth Wander tangles his arm back around Jeff’s, hugging the stuffed animal to his side. He runs his fingers along her feathery fur as he stares up at Jeff, thinking for the umpteenth time how lucky he feels to have him.

“Last call for Hayrides! Last call for a hayride!” A burly man passing by with bright pink rubbery skin calls out, ringing a bell.

“Oh I was right! D’ya wanna go?” Wander tightens his grip on Jeff’s arm, body straining from elatedness. Jeff nods and before he can get any words out Wander is tugging him again in the direction of the hayrides.

Wander springs up the wooden stepping stool, and watches his black shoes mingle with the hay straws. He finds an empty hay stack quickly since there are only a handful of people on the wagon. The straws dig uncomfortably into his back and he winces, readjusting himself and shaking his hips several times. They continue to bite him, but are starting to numb his orange fur. The breeze embraces whispers of dirt and something else that he cannot place, but it doesn't smell foul. It smells like a cycle of nature.

The sky has darkened drastically, and is now saturated in shades of orange. The further the sky is from the horizon, the further the shades of blue deepen. The almost full moon is starting to look clearer, and a lonely star shines near it. The first star of the night.

Winds are starting to have a heavier force, and echo the arriving colder weather. Wander wraps his green scarf tighter around his neck, and his fur ruffles with the breeze as he starts to shiver slightly. “Wooo it’s gettin’ nippier out here.” Syl Jr. digs into his chest, and his arm wrapped around Jeff tightens. He draws himself closer to the warmth of Jeff.

Jeff, noticing Wander’s predicament, unwraps his arm that is wound around Wander’s. Not only is Jeff decked out in his deep cobalt robes, but he is also wearing Wander’s hand knit maroon scarf around his neck. So he isn't that cold, but he is not one to get chilly easily. 

His arm slinks around Wander’s shaky figure, pulling him into his chest. His other arm attaches itself to Wander’s hip. Wander snuggles into his chest, softly smiling.

The wagon lurches forwards, and the tractor pulling them whirrs as it’s wheels decorate the mud in spiraling tracks below. Wander turns his head to watch the scenery crawling by, and Jeff and him bask in comfortable muteness. Some of the passengers talk to one another, but it falls to soft hums over the tractor’s rumbling engine. 

Pumpkins of all sizes litter the pumpkin field. In the distance are the last of the children going on the pony rides. The attendants hover close to them, holding the ponies reigns, and the parents hoot to their children from over the white peeling fence. 

Jeff and Wander picked out their pumpkins long ago in the first week of October, and they are sitting on the porch carved. They were too excited to wait, and carved them instantaneously when they got home.

On the other side white tents bask in the orange and black shadows. Small amusement rides linger in between, and a large corn maze dwindles near the entrance. That was the first thing Wander insisted on doing, and they got out in record breaking time. Then they rode every ride, and then ate. Bobbing for apples followed, and carnival games.

They have spent all day here.

Wander burrows himself further into Jeff’s chest, bundling himself in Jeff’s loose robes. The hay straws scratch him at the movement, but he ignores it.

Wander’s eyes hang heavy, and a soft yawn escapes his chest. Everything’s so nice and warm. Wanders lips stretch further into grin. Luckily before he summoned to sleep the tractor came to a halt. Good thing for Jeff or else he would have had to carry Wander home, not that he would have minded. It wouldn't be the first time. 

“Come on Tumbleweed.” Jeff grins down at him, and Wander reaches down to hold his hand this time as he stands. Groggily his limbs straighten and he yawns again, stretching his hands above his head. Jeff watches in amusement, and leads him off the hayride.

In silent mutual agreement they start to head out of the festival, but walk slowly to enjoy the time left they have in it.

As they wander along the concession stands they both notice a familiar hunched figure straight ahead. His looming cape pools at his feet below, and along his upper back red starts to bleed through the fabric. In his yellow glove is a plastic light green large bowl of shaven ice. It is half gone, the evidence painted all over his tongue. He got every flavor, and the ice is collapsed and cried from the amount of flavors he demanded be served to him.

At the same time their eyes meet his, he sees them.

His neon green eyes widen before he screeches out, “WANDER?! NO!!!” His tiny companion beside him jumps, before his face deadpans as he groans. He can already feel a headache nudging at his temples from just hearing the name. A few people walking by stare at Hater in interest, before continuing on. Wander waves enthusiastically, his hand blurring bright orange from the force of it. Jeff’s lips drench in amusement besides him.

“Hey Hater! Hiya Mr. Peepers!” They stop in front of each other, one pair looking a lot less excited than the other.

Peepers eyes Jeff, lids narrowing in suspicion. He looks around Jeff and Wander, before asking, “Where’s the zbornak?”

Although it is a known fact Jeff and Wander are an item, it doesn't stop Sylvia from tagging along with them occasionally.

“Oh! She’s around here somewhere,” Wander looks around but doesn't see his best friend anywhere, “With her new friend Dee.” Wander stage mumbles, “She’s kinda moody if you ask me,” His voice returns to normal volume, squeaking, “But! A friend of Sylvia’s is a friend of mine!”

Hater growls out, “Ugh! Just like you to say something gross and wandery like that.”

Wander ignores him comment. “What brings you two here?” 

Hater opens his mouth to make a snarky comment, but his jaw glues shut at the unexpected question.

Hater looks at his commander for guidance, who is in turn glancing at the dusty road and digging his foot into it. Hater’s cheeks start to turn green as Peepers stays stubbornly quiet.

Wander waggles his eyebrows. “Ooohhh are you two here on a date too?!”  The silence is an affirming enough answer. A high pitch noise starts low in his chest, and boils out of his mouth.

“We shoulda all gone on a double date!”

Hater’s face flames shamrock.

“AGH NO GROSS!!” Hater tosses his hands out in front of him, gagging. Beside him Peepers lids scrunch up. “IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAYS! C’mon C Peeps.” Hater grumbles the last part, engulfing Peepers small hand in his and pulling him away.

“Bye Hatey! It was so nice to run into you buddy!” Wander waves at Hater’s back that is hurriedly strutting away from him. Peepers struggles to keep up, being dragged by Hater. “Sir slow down, please.” Peepers mutters, but it goes unheard over Hater’s scream.

“WE ARE NOT BUDDIES!” Hater turns around to screech it at Wander as he walks even faster away, yanking Peepers along besides him.

“Wow how cool was that! We ran into Lord Hater and Mr. Peepers here! I knew they were good for each other, comin’ to this here festival probably put even more good in their hearts!” Wander squeals, linking his arm back together to Jeff’s.

“I’m so glad we got to come here together too! I know we haven't had much time to be together lately, but I suppose that makes it even more special when we’re together again.” Wander smiles brightly up at Jeff, but behind his white shinning teeth Jeff can see guilt lurking.

“Don’t worry about it Tumbleweed. I’ve missed you a lot, and I know with Dominator on the rise you’re even busier. Regardless I always know that you love me.” Jeff pulls Wander closer. “I know that if anyone can make her at peace it will be you. I used to be one of the biggest threats, and you got me to see the light,” Jeff pauses muling a thought over. “And in a way she brought all of us together more.”

Wander gasps, stopping to look at Jeff straight in the eyes. “My word Jeff you're right! I never thought about it like that!”   Jeff grins, wings flapping in delight.

“And I love you very much, and miss you a lot too.” Wander jumps up, kissing Jeff on the cheek.

Jeff laughs, “I know that, but I’ll never tire of hearing it.”

Wander shifts closer to Jeff, leaning into him. Wander walks faster this time, much more awake now with a huge spring in his steps. Everything's going to be alright. With Jeff and great friends like Sylvia and Hater and the whole galaxy by his side, he knows that he can get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback fuels me! :)
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> Tumblr: hatesgreat-bestvillian


End file.
